Telerehabilitation systems are typically used to remotely assess or monitor patients engaged in rehabilitation activities. Current telerehabilitation systems are often limited or not used for occupational or physical therapy due to the remote nature of telerehabilitation. Occupational or physical therapy includes exercises or activities to recover from an injury, surgery, or to otherwise improve mobility. Often, patients forget how to do activities associated with rehabilitation or are unable to understand the provided instructions describing the activities.